A Ruler In Dis-Geist!
A Ruler In Dis-Geist is the 2nd Season Two episode of the CandyCake Guppies series and the 22nd overall. Plot A king and queen from another planet visit Jupiter Town. Episode (Episode beginss on the kids listening to a story read.) *Chondoller: "And so, everyone congradulated the king and queen on their marriage. And the now royal couple lived together happily ever after." *Sugar Pie: "That was a great story." *Choco Cream: "Woo, woo! I sure doodley-do love it!" *Vanilla Cake: "Not really. Since when does a king and a queen get married anyway?" *Blueberry Jam: "Well, it's just a fairy tale. Not all fairy tales are 100% real." (Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxt barge in suddenly.) *Mr Rainbow: "Great news, children! A guest is coming to town!" *Mrs Galaxy: "The king and queen of Saturn are coming!" *Chandelee: "A king and queen?" *Mr Rainbow: "Madame Blossom is coming. She's on travel, and is on her way to town." *Cinnamon Buns: "Madame Blossom?" *Mrs Galaxy: "Come now dear, we have to make preparations. Hurry!" (Mrs Galaxy and Mr Rainbow rush out of the room.) *Vanilla Cake: "Cool! We're gonna meet a real queen!" *Choco Cream: "That means celebration time!" *Chandelee: "Sounds like you're interested, Vanilla." *Vanilla Cake: "So what? This is a real queen?" *Lolipop Pops: "I wonder what she looks like?" (Cut into the throne room.) *Scarecrow: "Say what? You said a king and queen are coming?" *Grim Reaper: "Yep. A queen who's coming from Saturn." *Scarecrow: "Ahhh, yes! I can't wait to see her beauty!" *Grim Reaper: "What? What are thinking now? Something crazy?" *Scarecrow (wrapping him around his arms): "A beautiful queen must be coming here to meet me because she's dying for me!" (throws Grim Reaper) "But I have to do something. Guards, prepare arrangements for the wedding ceremony!" (in the castle halls, castle guards were running about sweeping and cleaning the place up. Also, Mrs Galaxy, Mr Rainbow, and the children are doing the same thing. The guards arrived at the kitchen with food and setting things up. Vanilla was ontop of Jupiter Town. He screamed so everyone could hear.) *Vanilla Cake: "Hey! LISTEN UP, PEOPLE!!!" (Everyone turned their attention on him.) *Vanilla Cake: "WE'VE GOT NEWS! A KING AND QUEEN ARE COMING TO TOWN!!!" *Mayor Jupiter: "What does this mean?" *Dandelion: "If a king and queen are coming to town..." *Eggplant: "They'll come to my restaurant to eat!" *Vanilla Cake: "Augh...YOU GUYS ARE THINKING TO SMALL! IF A KING AND QUEEN COMES HERE, THIS TOWN WILL BECOME FAMOUS, AND TOURISTS WILL COME FROM ALL OVER THE WORLD! IN OTHER WORDS, A GREAT BUSINESS OPPORTUNITY!" *All: (gasp) *Mayor, Eggplant, Dandelion: "Wow! A business opportunity!" (Soon, everyone in town got to work, decorationg, building, and setting things up. A banner holds up reading "Welcome Madame Blossom". The scene pans up to the top of the castle. The guards play a horn fanfare. Everyone gathers at the roof. They noticed a small ship flying towards the roof.) *Scarecrow: "They're coming!" (The ship comes to a landing as everyone slightly leaned forward. Then the front door of the ship opens. A small, red-skinned kappa in a king's outfit stands in the glow. The kids were awed. The kappa looks around. The villains were not awed.) *Scarecrow: "That's no lady..." *Grim Reaper: "Then maybe it's the king." *Unnamed Kappa: "Madame...Blossom!" (A female, white-skinned kappa in a princess outfit steps out of the ship. This time, Scarecrow and Grim Reaper were awed. The two kappas walked together from the ship. Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy came to them.) *Mr Rainbow: "Welcome, your majesty, we are..." *Unnamed Kappa: "You must be Mr Rainbow and his wife. I am Monsieur Burner." *Lolipop Pops: "Monsieur Burner?" *Monsieur Burner: "And this is..." *Madame Blossom: "Hello, I'm Madame Blossom. I accept your warm greeting." *Vanilla Cake: "The queen has a pretty voice." *Cinnamon Buns: "You seem to like her." *Scarecrow (laughs): "That's enough, mister. I am the master of this castle, Scarecrow!" *Madame Blossom: "I am grateful for this pleasure to meet you." *Scarecrow: "Grateful...?! That voice, did you hear?!" *Grim Reaper: "Please be quiet for a moment!" *Scarecrow: "I absolutely want that woman to be mine!" *Grim Reaper: "But for now, let's have some tea..." (The scene pans down in the dining room. Everyone was seated around the king and queen.) *Mr Rainbow: "For dinner, we'll be preparing a wonderful dish for you, madame." *Madame Blossom: "Why thank you." *Chondoller: "Even though he's a grown man, he's your exact opposite." *Chandelee: "And what's that supposed to mean?" *Chondoller: "I had thought all kings were like you." *Chandelee: "Oh really? And I thought all queens were like you." *Chondoller: "But in comparison, Monsieur Burner is so cool!" (She turns her head to him. He seemed to be listening his words. He comes out of his seat to greet her.) *Chondoller (to herself): "...Ugh, he heard me, didn't he?" *Monsieur Burner: "You must be Mr Rainbow's adopted daughter. Chondoller, it's nice to meet you." *Chondoller (shaking his hand): "Oh, it's, uhh, nice to meet you too, sir..." *Monsieur Burner: "And you must be Mr Rainbow's son and the town's famous comedian, Chandelee." *Chandelee: "Nice to meet you, sir." *Monsieur Burner: "And...uhhh...who are these kids?" *Lolipop Pops: "Greetings, Monsieur Burner. We're the CandyCake Guppies, the legendary heroes of Jupiter. And these are Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake." *Monsieur Burner: "Legendaries? How amazing. Kids, I am Monsieur Burner. I hope we get along soon." *Choco Cream: "A king? OOOOOH! This is so exciting! I've never met a real king before! It must be great being a ruler of a planet!" *Monsieur Burner: "Ha ha! You're cheerful for a legendary!" (The door opens and Scarecrow comes in.) *Scarecrow: "Forget these guests. Madame, you and I should go out tonight." *Madame Blossom: "That's very gracious of you." *Scarecrow: "Ha HA! Just the two of us will dance all night long!" *Monsieur Burner: "I'm afraid not, Scarecrow." *Scarecrow: "Huh?" *Monsieur Burner: "My lovely lady is tired from her long journey. Besides, a queen shall never dance with such an unsightly creature." *Scarecrow: "What?!" *Grim Reaper: "While Scarecrow is extremely unsightly, he overflows with talent to decieve people." *Blueberry Jam: "And rules are rules. Right everyone?" *Monsieur Burner: "Madame, as for Scarecrow's enthusiastic feelings..." *Madame Blossom: "Thank you for your gracious offer." (Scene cuts to the throne room. Scarecrow sits at his throne.) *Scarecrow: "That Monsieur Burner guy is getting in the way!" *Grim Reaper: "But, Scarecrow. You shouls think this over more. Marrying someone with a different face isn't right..." *Scarecrow: "Then we'll have a proposal rehearsal!" (Scene cuts to a stage area. Many spotlights are on.) *Scarecrow: "Beautiful Madame Blossom." *Grim Reaper (in a princess dress): "Aheeeeee...!" *Scarecrow: "A lovely bright-colored flower sometimes blooms when we first met each other." *Grim Reaper: "Aaheeeeeee...!" *Scarecrow: "Now that I've found you...marry me! And now with the song. Start the music!" (A castle guard presses a button to start up the music. A disco ball hangs down the ceiling and glows red and pink.) Scarecrow I want to kiss you! I need to kiss you! I want to kiss you! I need to kiss you! *Grim Reaper: "Reality and musicals don't mix!" *Scarecrow: "I will make this marriage happen!" (The scene cuts from black and we see Jupiter Town's citizens gathering at the castle. Mrs Galaxy, Mr Rainbow and the others are on the balcony.) *Mrs Galaxy: "Madame Blossom, you're really popular!" *Sweetheart: "Please come..." *Mayor Jupiter: "To town!" *Eggplant: "We'll welcome you!" *Madame Blossom: "That's very gracious of you." *Dandelion: "It's pretty obvious..." *Sweetheart: "The queen seems to be the shy type." *Mayor Jupiter: "It doesn't look like she's coming down." (The kids are in the castle halls.) *Chondoller: "You and the guppies seem to like each other." *Monsieur Burner: "Heroes stick together." (They come to a wall with a dragon's face on it.) *Monsieur Burner: "But this face is sending chills down my spine." (He reaches to touch it, but Sugar warns him not too.) *Sugar Pie: "Wait! Don't do it!" (It was too late. The kids went through the wall, since it opened like a door. They slid down the trap and landed on a small ledge next to the moat.) *Chondoller: "I'm sorry! *Monsieur Burner: "...That's alright. But how did we get here?" *Blueberry Jam: "That's a trap we fell through. This castle has a lot of traps. It's Scarecrow's hobby." *Monsieur Burner: "That's good. I was wondering where we could sneak out." (walks off) *Chandelee: "Where are you going?" *Monsieur Burner: "To check out the town, of course." *Cinnamon Buns: "But what about Madame Blossom?" *Monsieur Burner: "Oh, don't worry. We'll be back before evening. Are you kids coming with me? Now I have reliable guards." *CandyCakes: "Yeah!" *Chondoller: "Wait, we're coming too. We're worried about you." *Chandelee: "And you worry too much." (Scene cuts to Jupiter Town.) *Chandelee: "Everyone! This is the king of Saturn, Monsieur Burner. Give him a warm welcome!" *Sweetheart: "King?" *Hazele: "Hmm...I don't expect..." *Mayor Jupiter: "...Much economic result." *Chondoller: "What's wrong with you all?! Aren't you impressed he's an important guest?!" *Blueberry Jam: "You know, you could just be a little nicer saying that..." *Monsieur Burner: "That's enough, Chondoller. Not all important people get a lot of attention from others, you know." *Chondoller: "But..." *Hazele: "Ahhh!" (Cinnamon eats all three corn dogs from him. Then she eats up most of the cotton candy from another stand.) *Monsieur Burner: "Ha ha ha! Cinnamon Buns seems really carefree! May I have one?" *Mayor Jupiter: "Oh, go ahead." *Monsieur Burner (takes a bite out if it): "What an exquisite flavor." *Choco Cream: "Ha! What's with that kind of language?" *Blueberry Jam: "Oh, please! Not everyone speaks like him!" *Monsieur Burner: "That's right! I mean tasty! I would like to express my thanks." *Mayor Jupiter: "Uhh, I can't take that...Even if you offer so much money, I don't have enough change." (Everyone laughs. We cut to the park. Cinnamon was fishing, when she got a pull. The others decide to help her pull. They pulled out a large fish, and they end up in Eggplant's restaurant with the fish laid down on the table.) *Eggplant: "This is just amazing! The best way to make a great sushi is with a great fresh fish!" *Monsieur Burner: "Sushi?" *Chandelee: "Just wait and see." *Eggplant: "Start by removing the scales, and put in the filer next!" (he scrapes off all the scales with a cooking knife) *Monsieur Burner: "That is absolutely a splendid handling of a cooking knife." (In minutes, Eggplant serves the kids a large dish of sushi.) *Eggplant: "Thanks for waiting!" *Cinnamon Buns: "YES!" (She tries to eat them all, but Chondoller stops her.) *Chondoller: "Nooo! Go ahead, Monsieur Burner, eat some!" (Monsieur Burner tries a piece. He loved it.) *Monsieur Burner: "Chef Eggplant, this is exquisite - I mean tasty!" *Eggplant: "Heh heh! That's what I love to hear!" *Chondoller: "You must have such a luxurious treat everyday since you're with Madame Blossom." *Monsieur Burner: "This is way better than ood that's just forcibly elaborate." *Eggplant: "I'm glad you said that." (The scene pans to the park.) *Monsieur Burner: "It's wonderful, being able to enjoy yourself without anything restricting you." *Chandelee: "Especially in this town. We're able to play whenever we want." *Monsieur Burner: "I wish I live my entire life here." *Sugar Pie: "But isn't it your job to be...well, king of your planet?" *Monsieur Burner: "My lady should live here too. I'm envious of you and your friends." *Blue Alicorn: "Hey! Guys!" *Choco Cream: "Oh, hey, Blue Alicorn! Did you meet the queen yet?" *Blue Alicorn: "I have, but she's so boring. She does not say a lot but 'That's very gracious of you'." *Monsieur Burner (laughs): "That's because she was taught to only speak inoffensively. But being ruler is not a lot of fun." *Chondoller: "Monsieur..." *Monsieur Burner: "Okay, look! None of you understand what it's like to be ruler of a planet." (shakes his head) "There's nothing that could be worse. You all are so much happier!" *Lolipop Pops: "But..." (An angry turtle crawls away.) *Red Unicorn: "Someone catch that wild turtle!" (The gang escaped from the turtle. Blueberry was not far close. Burner turns around, picks Blueberry up, and flips over the angry turtle. Red Unicorn ends up having to chase it himself. The rest of the group rush over to them. Monsieur Burner tries to get up, when his red skin color melts off of his real white skin.) *Chondoller: "What is this?" *Blue Alicorn: "What's going on? Is this guy a fake?!" *Lolipop Pops: "So you're not really Monsieur Burner, are you?!" *Monsieur Burner: "No, I'm not." *Vanilla Cake: "Eaaauuughhh!!! This guy was a fake all along?!" (The scene cuts from black. The guppies are lazily laying in the grass.) *Chandelee: "So your name isn't really Monsieur Burner?" *Chondoller: "Then, Madame Blossom is not the queen's name...?" *Monsieur Burner: "We're both named differently. My real name is Monsieur Bones. And the queen's is Madame Roses. And I wanted the right to have fun." *Blue Alicorn: "But you have that right in that outfit." {Note: Without the red skin, he's called Monsieur Bones, and we're gonna call him that from now on. And for Madame Blossom, we'll call her Madame Roses.} *Monsieur Bones: "Please forgive me." *Chondoller: "There's no need to be sorry. Now, put the red skin coloring on. You're still Monsieur Burner." *Chandelee: "Then you have fun all you want!" *Monsieur Bones: "So you both forgive me?" *Blue Alicorn: "Come, let's have fun!" *Choco Cream: "OOOH! We can show you all sorts of things!" *Monsieur Bones: "Why thanks, all of you, but...the time being..." *Vanilla Cake: "We have time!" *Sugar Pie: "Can you stay for a little while?" *Monsieur Bones: "Sorry, I have to return soon..." *All: "What?" *Monsieur Bones: "You know how I was on travel? My father's ship is supposed to be coming to this planet very soon. But...I still have the responsibility of being ruler. Besides, I'm worried about my lady." (We cut to the castle, in the dining room with Mr Rainbow, Mrs Galaxy, and Madame Roses.) *Mr Rainbow: "Um, has Jupiter Town met your expectations?" *Madame Roses: "Yes, it's very gracious of you to be concerned for me." *Mrs Galaxy: "Hmm..." (The castle guards shut the curtains. A spotlight shines on the door and the guards go to open it to let Scarecrow in. He was wearing a tuxedo.) *Scarecrow: "I've fallen in love! Scarecrow...Me! Scarecrow the...well, the scarecrow!" (Grim Reaper tells one guard to turn on the music.) Scarecrow I want to kiss you! I need to kiss you! Be my bride! (Mr Rainbow and Mrs Galaxy were stunned.) *Mr Rainbow: "What...what-what did he just---?!" *Mrs Galaxy: "Bride?!" (She faints, but Mr Rainbow catches her.) *Scarecrow: "The wedding ceremony will be tonight. We'll make an excessively happy family." (He heard someone laugh. It was Monsieur Bones.) *Monsieur Bones: "You've spoken without thinking! I admire you got your courage!" (the spotlights are on him) "However, I'm sorry to say that my lady doesn't like you!" *Scarecrow: "Back off, I have no business for you!" *Monsieur Bones: "Then, Madame...please give him your answer." *Madame Roses: "I must firmly decline your proposal." *Scarecrow: "No, no, no! She said something different this time!" *Grim Reaper: "You guys are lovers!" *Scarecrow: "Grrrr! You fooled me! I won't allow that! I challenge you to a duel!" *Mrs Galaxy: "Duel?!" (faints, but his husband caught her) *Monsieur Bones: "Why not. I accept your challenge!" (Everyone sans Monsieur Bones gasped. Vanilla was shouting out to Jupiter Town.) *Vanilla Cake: "THIS IS BAD! BAD, I TELL YOU! SCARECROW AND MONSIEUR BURNER, OR BONES, ARE GOING TO DUEL OVER THE QUEEN!!!" (Once everyone heard the news, they gathered at the castle. They're all seated to watch the duel. Eggplant comes around with a cart.) *Eggplant: "Would anyone like an eggplant sushi?" *Mr Rainbow (whispering to Roses): "Is it okay if you don't try to stop Monsieur?" *Madame Roses: "Even if I did, that guy wouldn't listen." (We cut to Monsieur Bones polishing his sword.) *Chondoller: "How could you agree to a duel...? Why don't you tell everyone the truth, and stop this at once?" *Monsieur Bones: "I won't listen to that. When the time comes, I'll tell the truth. But, that's for after the duel is finished." *Lolipop Pops: "Aren't you Monsieur Bones?" *Monsieur Bones: "I'm no longer Monsieur Burner. Please, call me Monsieur Bones from now on. When I return to my planet, I will assume the throne." *Sugar Pie: "Assume the throne?" *Blueberry Jam: "You'll still be king?" *Monsieur Bones: "I won't be able to do things like this again. Please forgive this last indulgence!" (Both Scarecrow and Monsieur Bones come out of the curtains from opposite directions.) *Scarecrow (pulling out his sword): "How noisy. It's you again, Mr White Guy! Soon you'll regret accepting this challenge." *Monsieur Bones (pulls out sword): "Now, let's do it!" (Both are running towards each other and clanging swords at each other.) *Scarecrow: "Hey, hey! Stop this duel, for cryin' out loud!" (Bones knocked the sword of Scarecrow's hand. He cowers and runs away.) *Mayor Jupiter: "That ended so quickly." (Scarecrow turns and laughs.) *Scarecrow: "That's enough of this side show. Now for today's main event!" (Breaking out of nowhere, a giant monstrous fish with glowing yellow eyes slithers and roars.) *Scarecrow: "There's your opponent, Salmonella!" *Bustle: "No fair!" *Scarecrow: "Well, too bad. I never said I'd personally fight." *Grim Reaper: "Isn't that how it usually is?" (Salmonella roars and leaps toward Bones. Bones fights back with sword in hand, but he missed and went over the monster's head. He falls on his back. The guppies go to help. Bones easily reaches for his sword.) *Monsieur Bones: "I made a mistake!" *Lolipop Pops: "Mr Bones, let us help on your fight." *Monsieur Bones: "Kids, please, back away. This isn't your fight!" (The guppies go in front of the monster.) *Lolipop Pops: "NOW!" *CandyCakes (performing Swarming Cakes): "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" *Scarecrow (laughs): "Where are they shooting those pathetic electrical orbs?" *Grim Reaper: "Uhh, that sword?" (The orbs from the guppies to the sword go together and all six transform into the Sword Cakes.) *CandyCakes: "EeYUP!!!" *Chandelee: "YES! THEY DID IT!!" *Chondoller: "THE SWORD CAKES!!!" *CandyCakes: "Now let's do this." *Monsieur Bones: "Sword Cakes?" *Scarecrow: "That's so unfair!" *Chondoller: "You're a fine one to speak!" (The guppies leap up, with swords in the air, and smacking them against Salmonella's face.) *CandyCakes: "EeeYUUP!!!" (as they slash the monster's scales off) "NnOPE! YUP!" (Salmonella roars them off his body.) *Chondoller: "Such a tough body that monster has." (Salmonella tries to swing his tail at them. He missed, and the guppies launched from the bottom of the balcony and onto the arena.) *Monsieur Bones: "Guys, let's fight together." (They escaped from Salmonella's body slam.) *Chandelee: "That monster has simple attach methods." *Vanilla Cake: "How dumb is that? This guy never stands a chance." *Eggplant: "If it's a fish, leave it to me!" *Mr Rainbow: "It's facing this way!" *Mrs Galaxy: "It's going to try body slamming again!" (Everyone sans the guppies and Bones back off.) *Monsieur Bones: "Do it!" (The boys go down one side while the girls take the other.) *Monsieur Bones: "Now!" (They jump up high and ran their swords against both sides the monster's body. Bones takes the middle.) *Candycakes & Bones: "AaRRIIIIIIIIGHT!!!" (Salmonella grew stunned. Then, giant streaks of raw fish meat flew everywhere.) *Scarecrow: "Salmonella!" (Both villains fell when giant meat falls on them.) *Eggplatn: "This is Eggplant's special sushi making! Two orders, coming right up!" *Scarecrow: "Oh, be quiet already..." (Salmonella bounces and lays motionless with his tail now a line of bones. The CandyCakes were back to normal.) *Eggplant: "Victory goes to you guys! The seven of you are splendid Sushi Masters!" (The kids and Bones cheered.) *Monsieur Bones: "CandyCakes, you really are strong!" (A whirring sound is heard and everyone looked up. A large UFO-like ship was about to land on the roof.) *Monsieur Bones: "That's my father..." (An overweight, white-skinned kappa in a king outfit comes by, with little red and white-skinned kappas behind in suits of armour.) *Bones' Father: "Monsieur Bones!" *Monsieur Bones: "Father!" *Bones' Father: "Bones, what is with that outfit?" *Dandelion: "Bones?" *Mayor Jupiter: "That guy is..." *Dandelion: "What the heck?!" *Monsieur Bones: "Everyone, I apologize. I am not Burner, I am Bones. Madame Blossom, or should I say, Madame Roses and I switched colors and have different names." *Bones' Father: "You've been playing around so much that you've been worrying me." *Monsieur Bones: "Please father, not in front of everyone else." (Everyone laughs.) *Hazele: "Ah, I was concerned there for a while." *Scarecrow: "I almost got married to a Roses." *Grim Reaper: "The marriage has been cancelled." (The scene cuts to the roof of the castle.) *Madame Roses: "Chandelee, Chondoller, thank you for everything." *Chandelee: "No. It was really fun." *Madame Roses: "And the CandyCake Guppies." (takes six small trophies out of the box) "These are a token of gratitude for protecting me. This is the greatest honor my country awards to heroes." (puts the back in the box) "But...I'm afraid it's just too formal..." (goes to kiss the guppies) *Choco Cream: "WAHOOO!" *CandyCakes: "YAY! SHE KISSED US! SHE KISSED US!" (Monsieur Bones and Madame Roses hop aboard the ship and it flies off inside the UFO. In minutes, the UFO flies off. The kids watched as it disappears into the evening sky.) End of episode.